


First Touch

by Aj4668



Series: Snow [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Meterology, First Times, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season 3 - Canon Divergent, Smut, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent, dorky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: A lot of snow, no power, honest conversations, and smut. And Puck's ass, of course.Fuckurt Advent - Day 10





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Beta'd by my awesome friend [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). As always, any mistakes are my own.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
Finn and Puck both stirred at 10:30 a.m., when they heard Kurt knocking, and slowly realized that they were wrapped up together, spoon style. After considering that for about ten seconds, Finn figured whatever awkwardness they felt was less important than their comfort and warmth, and they burrowed deeper back under the covers. If they were both going to overlook Finn’s erection poking Puck’s ass, well, that was okay. Finn thought maybe Puck didn’t notice it.

Of course, Kurt kept knocking.

“What? What do you want?” Finn yelled. 

“Get up. I have breakfast ready, and you guys need to look outside.”

“Shit,” Puck muttered. “That means we have to shovel.”

“Well, there are four of us. It won’t be so bad,” Finn said.

“I need to go over to my house and shovel there, too.”

“Dude, we’ll help, if we can get over there.”

They got up, threw on some jeans, sweatshirts, and thick socks, and went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they paused and looked out the windows by the front door.

“Fuck,” Puck said. “That’s gotta be two feet already, and it’s still coming down.”

“We need to get out and shovel, or your truck will be stuck.”

“I gotta call my mom. I need to shovel there, too.” Puck was obviously worried about his mom and sister getting snowed in. 

“Let’s go eat, and you can call her.”

 

They walked into the kitchen, where Kurt was putting French toast and bacon on plates for them, and Blaine was already eating at the table. 

“It’s not turkey bacon, Puck. Is that okay?” Kurt asked. “I forgot to get some at the store yesterday. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, but turkey bacon sucks. I’m happy with real bacon. You know I’m not really kosher, but I appreciate the thought.”

“This is amazing, Kurt,” Finn lauded, around a mouthful of food. 

“Thank you, Finn, and please, use your manners,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. It’s great, and we never get to have real bacon.”

“How are you feeling, Finn?” Blaine asked.

“Fine, why?” 

“You had a lot to drink last night.”

And with a sudden flash, it all came back to him. He’d been distracted with snow and food this morning, but now he remembered rambling on about Puck’s ass, falling up the stairs, and something about Johnny Depp. He remembered Puck’s statement just as he fell asleep, too. Oh. My. God. And now he was blushing again.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Barely a headache. Really. I’m great. Uh, we should probably start shoveling soon, and we may need to go to Puck’s, and shovel there for his mom.”

“Of course. If we can get there, of course we’ll help your mom,” Blaine offered. Finn made a mental note to thank him later for going along with the subject change. Blaine was really a great guy. Right now, Finn thought he was the nicest guy ever. So polite and respectful. 

Puck finished eating, and called his mom. While he was in the other room, Blaine leaned towards Finn, and whispered, “Really Finn, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, really. I feel fine.” God, Blaine is nosy. Can’t he leave things alone for a second? Okay, Finn, calm down. You may be overreacting.

“Well, if you need to talk, let me know. I’m sure Kurt would talk to you, too.” Kurt nodded in response as both Blaine and Finn looked at him.

“You know I would, Finn. Whatever you are struggling with, I’m here for you, too.”

“I’m not struggling with anything.”

“That’s fine,” Blaine said. “Just in case.”

Whatever, Finn thought. Blaine thinks he knows everything. I’m fine. I don’t want Johnny Depp or Puck, or any other dude. It’s fine. It’s all good. 

Puck came back into the room, and said, “Mom’s good. Her neighbor came over and shoveled already, and another neighbor will come over with a snow blower later. They have plenty of food, so she told me to stay here. She said the neighbor couldn’t even get down the street, it’s so bad.”

“Well, I guess we should start shoveling,” Kurt said. They went upstairs to get dressed in more layers, and met in the garage, all bundled up in thick jackets, scarves, hats, gloves and boots.

As Finn opened the garage door up, and the winter air blasted in, Puck muttered, “Fuck, that’s cold.” A few seconds later, they noticed the four-foot snowdrift that had formed against the garage door.

“Holy crap,” Finn said. “I guess we start here.”

Even with the four of them, it still took over an hour to clear the driveway. They moved Puck’s truck and were able to clear the area where he had parked. Just as they finished, Finn snuck off to the side, and threw a snowball at Puck’s back. However, just as he threw it, his right foot slipped, so his throw was off, and it hit Puck right in his ass. Of course.

Kurt and Blaine laughed so hard they almost fell over, and Puck whipped around to see what happened. “What the fuck, dude?” He tried to look at his ass, but noticed the small pile of snow on the ground, and knew immediately what happened. “You like my ass so much you hit it dead on with a snowball? Oh it’s on!”

Finn scrambled to find cover, but there was none, except for the other side of Puck’s truck. He got busy making snowballs, and didn’t hear Puck coming up behind him over Kurt and Blaine laughing. He did notice the snowball hitting him right in his own ass, though. He stood up, muttering to himself, and saw Puck right behind him.

“I like your ass so much I hit it dead on with a snowball, dude,” Puck deadpanned, and he turned and walked away. This time, Kurt and Blaine also were wondering what the fuck just happened, and apparently, the snowball fight was over.

 

Before going back into the house, the boys stomped off the snow in the garage, and left their boots on a couple of towels Kurt had left for that purpose. Puck and Blaine went upstairs to shower and change, while Kurt made hot chocolate for everyone, and Finn sat at the table with his head in his arms, wondering what the hell was happening with his life.

Kurt let him think for a bit, but when the thinking became moaning, he asked, “Anything you want to talk about, Finn?”

“He likes my ass? He likes my ass, Kurt! What does that even mean?”

“I think it means that he finds your ass attractive,” Kurt said, both pragmatically and a bit sarcastically. 

“Kuuurt. Help me here.”

“Well, it seems as if he is attracted to you, too. I can’t tell you if it’s romantically or just sexually, or even say for sure if that’s true, but that’s what it seems like to me.”

“But he likes girls.”

Kurt sighed. “Finn, you know it’s possible for people to like both girls and boys. You’ve heard of bisexuality. There is also pansexuality, and fluidity.” He noticed Finn’s eyes widen, so he stopped, and regrouped. “The label doesn’t matter, really. Puck is a sexual person, and his label, should he decide to choose one, is up to him. You could be any of those things, too, but again, labels don’t matter. What matters right now are you and Puck, your friendship, your feelings, and having a discussion.”

“Oh my God, we have to talk about this?”

Kurt just laughed, and said, “You know you do. Here, take your drinks up to him, and talk. A final piece of advice? Before leaping into anything though, remember that you and Puck may be on different pages about this. One of you may be feeling casual or just experimenting, and the other may have feelings. Do you have feelings for him?”

Finn thought for a minute. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. It’s Puck. I think I’ve always had feelings for him, and am just now figuring that out.” He stood up, picked up the drinks, and said, “Thanks, little brother.”

“Anytime, Finn.” Kurt smiled as Finn walked away. 

 

Finn went upstairs, and set Puck’s hot chocolate on the nightstand just as Puck was coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Crap, he’s hot, Finn thought. He’d seen Puck in a towel a hundred times. Why was he just noticing his chest and how beautiful it was now? Beautiful? Oh my God, what was wrong with him? He’s so fucked.

“Your hot chocolate is on the nightstand.”

“Thanks, dude. He makes the best hot chocolate.”

“He really does.” This is not the conversation Kurt meant when he told Finn he and Puck needed to talk. Kurt probably already knows he makes the best hot chocolate, right? What is wrong with them? This is lame, and he’s fucked. “I’m going to get in the shower.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.” They both rolled their eyes, and then laughed. Where else was Puck going to go? They were literally snowed in. “Maybe we can talk when you’re done?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Finn smiled, then went into the bathroom, and shut the door. Should he lock it? He’s never locked it when Puck is over, so why would he start now? Get it together, man.

Finn started the shower, tested the temperature with his arm, and stepped in. The hot water felt good on his body, which was starting to ache from all the shoveling. He starting laughing to himself about the snowball he threw at Puck, but then that led to thoughts about Puck’s ass. As he lathered the shampoo in his hair, he replayed the events since last night. 

He grabbed the conditioner Kurt insisted he use, and rubbed that through his hair. He was trying very hard to think about what he should tell Puck when they talked, but his mind kept going back to Puck in a towel. 

Think, Finn. This is your best friend. Yes, your very hot best friend, but there could be consequences here. You don’t want to lose your best friend over sex. Sex with your best friend, while very hot, isn’t worth losing him. Wait. Sex with Puck would be hot? What does he know about gay sex? Well, it’s Puck. He knows a lot about sex. Of course it would be hot. He’d probably even get a blowjob. 

He rinsed the conditioner from his hair, and grabbed the soap. He started washing his body. Oh my god, he’d get a blowjob. Would Puck be on his knees, or would they be on the bed? How would it look? Fuck, how would it feel? Great, he’s hard. Would Puck know if he starting jacking off right now? No, how would he know? He’s in the other room. He should jack off right now, right? Then he won’t get hard in the middle of the weird conversation they have to have.

About a minute later, just at the best part of Finn’s fantasy of Puck’s mouth on his dick, as Puck looked up at him with love in his eyes, the windowless bathroom went dark. “What the hell? Puck? Turn the lights on! This isn’t funny!”

Puck opened the door and said, “Dude, we lost power. Let me grab a flashlight.” 

“No, that’s okay, I’ll be fine.” Puck was already gone, and Finn stepped out of the shower to try to find a towel to cover himself, and his erection, which refused to go down. 

Puck came back into the bathroom with the flashlight on, and stopped suddenly.

“Oh. Damn. Sorry, dude.” Puck closed the door and put the flashlight on the counter. “But damn.” He took two steps to reach Finn where he stood on the bath mat. He grabbed Finn’s towel from the rack on the wall, and started drying him. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asked, his voice high and squeaky, but quiet.

“I need to touch you, and it’s either this, kiss you, or suck you off, and since we haven’t talked yet, I chose this,” he said, his voice low and raspy. He paused for a moment, and then asked quietly, “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah. It’s great, but I, uh, was about thirty seconds from, uh, yeah, when the power went off…”

“Oh dude, that sucks,” Puck laughed. Tender moment or not, he was still Puck.

“Yeah, it really does. I’m just saying you may want to be careful in certain, um, areas.” He felt himself blushing harder.

“Got it. Will you tell me what you were thinking about?” he asked. He moved behind Finn, and started rubbing Finn’s back, and the back of his arms.

Finn closed his eyes as he gave into the sensation of the thick, fluffy towel and Puck’s gentle rubs. He was as gentle with him as he might be with a baby, Finn thought briefly. “Uh, being sucked off.”

Puck briefly dried Finn’s ass, then moved to his right leg. “Yeah? By anyone in particular?” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Yeah.” Finn wasn’t sure if he’d make it through this. This was romantic, intimate, and the hottest thing he’d ever experienced, including every time he’d had sex. Puck was done with his back and moved to his front, drying his chest and arms.

Puck laughed a little, and asked, “Gonna tell me who?” just as he knelt to dry Finn’s legs.

Finn looked down, and saw Puck just in front of his cock, which was fully erect, though Puck was making a point to not look at it. The image was just like his fantasy in the shower. “Shit.” He pulled Puck up, and said, “I can’t say this with you kneeling in front of my junk.”

Puck’s shoulders sagged and his head dropped. Finn put his fingers under Puck’s chin and lifted his head until their eyes met. “No, don’t do that. It was you. I just couldn’t tell you that without wanting you to blow me right now, and we need to talk first. But dude, I want you to do that.” Fuck it. He needed something, and he could tell Puck needed something. Conversations could wait. He leaned down and just before his lips met Puck’s, he whispered, “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yes,” Puck whispered.

The kiss was, well, awkward. At first. Then hot. Really fucking hot. Finn was still naked, of course, and Puck really knew how to kiss. Puck’s hands were all over Finn, and they kept exploring lower.

“Can I touch you?” Puck whispered.

“What about our talk?”

“Dude, we can talk after. I just really need to touch you. I want to see you come. I want to be the one to make you feel good. I swear, whatever happens, whatever you have to say, we’ll be friends after. Just let me do this.”

“Fuck. Yes, touch me. I swear, I have nothing bad to say during our talk, and we will always be friends.” At that, Puck’s hands were on him. Finn felt like they were everywhere for all the sensations he had. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand for much longer, and said so. Puck just shuffled them over to a free spot on the wall, and all but shoved Finn against it.

While Puck stroked him, he also kissed his neck and ear. He started talking, too. Fuck, he was talking. “So you were thinking of me blowing you, huh? I bet that was fucking hot. I’d love to get my mouth around your dick, babe.” Babe? Finn thought that was hotter than he probably should, but the whole thing was the hottest thing ever, so yeah. The lighting, Puck drying him off, being shoved against the wall, and this. Fucking hot. 

Puck rubbed his thumb over the head of Finn’s cock, and said, “Fuck, you’re leaking. I wanna taste this.” And with that, Finn came. Puck stroked him through it. “Fuck, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You’re beautiful.” When it was over, and Finn’s breathing had returned to normal, Finn grabbed his towel, and gently cleaned Puck’s hand off, then himself. He carelessly dropped his towel to the floor, and pulled Puck to him for another kiss.

“Can I uh, do you now?” he asked.

“Nah, I’m good for now. Are you hungry? I’m starving. Grab some food, and talk?”

“Yeah.”

As Puck walked out of the bathroom, Finn grabbed his arm. “Hey, thanks. And babe, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Puck grinned at the praise and the endearment, and said, “Babe, there’s plenty more where that came from, but it can wait. Let’s eat and talk first. I’ll be downstairs.”

Damn. Once again, Puck left him wondering. This time, he didn’t mind so much.

 

They made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and grabbed some chips, and Cokes. They also decided to put the sodas in the garage, where it was cold enough to keep them chilled, in case it took awhile for the power to be restored, so they wouldn’t keep opening the fridge. They put the remaining beer, white wine, milk, and a few other things out there, too.

After making their way upstairs, they got comfortable on the bed. The house hadn’t lost much heat yet, so it was still warm enough to not get under the covers. Finn figured that was a good thing, since they needed to talk.

“So,” Finn started around a mouthful of sandwich, “what do we need to talk about?” Okay, so that’s not awkward. Smooth, Finn. So smooth. 

Puck just laughed. “How about you suddenly finding me hot? When did this start?”

Still awkward. He swallowed his Coke hard, trying not to choke. “I don’t know. I really don’t. I’ve always known that you’re attractive, I guess, and better looking than me, better looking than most anyone I know. Suddenly it went from this sort of objective thing, where I just knew it and it didn’t mean anything, to you being really hot and wanting to do things with you. What about you?”

“Okay, well, I’m gonna say some stuff, and I just need you to let me finish, okay?” Finn nodded, and Puck swallowed hard. He took a deep breath, and said, “I’m bi.” He waited for Finn to react, and other than Finn’s eyes growing wide, there was none, so he continued. “I’ve known for awhile, but today’s the first time I’ve ever done anything with a guy.” He stopped, and waited for Finn to say something, but Finn remained quiet. “Dude, are you going to say anything?”

“You said you needed me to wait for you to finish, and you didn’t say you were finished.”

“Oh my God, I’m finished,” he laughed.

“How come you never told me?” Finn wasn’t mad, but he was sad. His best friend had a really important secret, apparently for a long time, and didn’t tell him.

“Are we being really honest here? Like, totally, completely honest?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t feel like I could. You were always gagging about ‘the gay sex’ and Kurt, and I didn’t want you to react that way to me.”

Finn jumped from the bed and stood up. “Oh my God. I’m such an asshole.” He sat down on the bed, right next to Puck, and grabbed his hands. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been so busy trying to be cool, and so worried about what people think of me, and fucked you up in the process. I made it so you couldn’t trust me. I’m like Karofsky. Maybe not as bad, since I didn’t actually make anyone transfer schools, but I’m not that different. I’m sorry.”

Puck rolled his eyes. “You are not Karofsky. Okay, maybe in the sense that you were too worried about what people thought, but you didn’t bully me or anything. I didn’t have to get up and sing about it. But thank you for the apology anyway.”

Finn leaned back on his pillows, and blushed, thinking of what he wanted to ask next.

Puck laughed. “Dude, you’re blushing again. Just say what’s on your mind. We are being totally honest here, remember?” 

“Can I ask what all this means? Is this just sex for you, or more, or what?” Finn willed himself to not cover his face while asking, and braced himself for whatever answer Puck gave.

“It’s way more than just sex for me. If I want just sex, I have plenty of people to go to for that. I would never do that with you. That could fuck up our friendship fast.”

“You and Santana used to be friends with benefits, though,” Finn said with a frown.

“True, but we were both really clear on that. Sex was an extension of our friendship, and that worked for us. You are not a friends-with-benefits guy, and that’s okay. That’s why I’d never do that with you.” He paused for a moment, seemingly collecting his thoughts. “So then what is this for you? Do you have feelings, or is this your first time trying a friends with benefits thing?”

They were still holding hands, so Finn squeezed Puck’s hands. He knew that Puck thought of himself as the guy everyone fucked, but no one wanted to date. He knew Puck would be as afraid of this answer as he himself had been.

“I have feelings. I can’t say when they started for sure, but I’m realizing that I’ve had them for a long time. Maybe always, or at least since we were old enough to have romantic feelings.” And he was blushing again.

“Really?” Puck grinned.

“Yeah. What about you?”

“You’re how I knew I was bi, dude. I can’t remember not having feelings for you.”

“Wow.” Finn grinned for a moment, then sat up and kissed him. After a few minutes, he guided Puck down so he was leaning against the pillows, and moved on top of him. “Let me know if I get too heavy.”

“Dude, I’m not some hundred pound girl you can crush,” Puck said, laughing.

Finn laughed, too. “I’m so used to apologizing for my size, and I don’t have to now. It’s kinda weird, but really cool.” He kissed him again, propping himself up on one elbow, and using the other hand to finally touch the chest he’d admired for so long. When he reached under Puck’s shirt, Puck sat up and just took it off. Finn sat back for a moment, rubbing his hands over the firm muscle and admiring the view.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

What?”

“You feel so good. You’re so hot, and this is all so fucking incredible. I can’t believe this is happening.” He brushed his fingers over Puck’s nipples, and grinned when Puck squirmed. “This okay?”

“Yeah, feels great.”

“Can I try something?” Finn blushed again.

“You can try whatever you want, babe.”

“Okay, but if I do something wrong, or do something you don’t like, tell me?”

“I swear.”

Finn leaned down and kissed his nipple, and when Puck squirmed again, he started sucking on it. He used his hand to play with the other, and Puck moaned. When Finn gently bit, Puck’s hands went into Finn’s hair. Finn grinned to himself, and continued, kissing, sucking and gently biting both nipples.

A few moments later, his hand went to Puck’s jeans. He unbuttoned them, then slowly unzipped them. He stopped everything, and looked at Puck.

“I really want to do all this, but I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Neither did I. It’s not that different from doing it to yourself. Just do what you want, babe. It’s all good.”

Finn reached inside Puck’s jeans and touched his cock for the first time. When he wrapped his hand around it, Puck groaned. It was the sexiest noise Finn had ever heard, and he wanted to hear more of it. He sat up, and pulled Puck’s jeans and boxers off. Fuck, he was beautiful. He moved up and laid next to Puck, wanting to be able to talk to Puck the same as Puck had talked to him.

He wrapped his hand around him again, and started stroking. It was weird because of the angle, but he quickly got a rhythm going.

“You feel so fucking good,” he whispered. “You’re so hot, you know that? Look at you.” Puck’s hips canted on their own, and he moaned loudly. 

“God Finn, that’s so good.” 

“Yeah? Good. I want to make you feel good. I like seeing you like this.” He rubbed his thumb over the head, as Puck had done to him before. Puck’s eyes closed, and he moaned again.

“Fuck yeah, that’s good. You’re so good. This is so hot. So close.”

“This is hot, babe. I want to see you come. Will you come for me? I want to see it, I want to feel it.”

“Fuuuck.” Puck came, and Finn thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He kissed him again, then Puck leaned over and picked up a dirty shirt from the floor and cleaned Finn’s hand off.

“Can I blow you? I really want to do that for you.”

“You do?” Finn’s voice was high and squeaky again. 

“Fuck yeah. So much, dude. It’s kinda becoming a thing how much I want to do it,” Puck laughed.

“God yes, do it. Please.”

 

Puck shifted so that he was in between Finn’s legs, and pulled Finn’s sweatpants off. Finn lifted his hips to help, and almost as soon as they were off, Puck’s hand was on Finn. “Dude, this is my first time. Let me know if you don’t like it, okay?”

“Whatever. Your mouth will be on my dick. What’s not to like?”

“Teeth. You won’t like teeth.”

Finn paled. “Can you stop killing the mood here? This is supposed to be hot.”

Puck just laughed. “I’ll watch the teeth. I want to make it good for you.”

“It’s you, sucking my dick. Can’t be bad.” At that, Puck groaned, and licked all the way up the underside of Finn’s cock, then took him in his mouth.

“Damn.” Finn’s world narrowed to the heat and the wonder of Puck’s mouth. Puck just grinned, hollowed out his cheeks, and continued. It may not have been the best blowjob in history, technically, but Finn had nothing to compare it to, and what Puck lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm.

“Jesus, that’s good,” Finn groaned when Puck swirled his tongue around the head. “I’m… fuck, I’m close.” Puck just nodded, and took him a bit deeper. That did it. “I’m gonna come.” Puck didn’t move his head. Oh my God, he was swallowing. Well, he choked a little, but he swallowed. Finn was pretty sure this is what heaven was like, if heaven allowed blowjobs.

Puck sat up, wiped his mouth, and grinned. “So was that good for you, baby?”

Finn groaned. “You’re a dork. That was fucking hot, and you know it. Come here.” Puck moved up next to Finn, and they both got under the covers, since the house was losing heat. “Seriously, that was really hot. Thank you. I’m glad you were my first for that.” 

“Yeah, me too. I kept thinking maybe Rachel had done that for you, and it was driving me crazy. I just really wanted to be your first for that. Is that weird?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Finn grew quiet.

“What? Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You’ve done so much. I don’t think I can be your first for anything,” he said with a frown.

Puck just laughed. “Seriously, dude? You can be my first for lots of things. No one has ever done anything with my ass.”

“With your ass… oh.” He really needed to find a way to stop blushing. It was getting embarrassing. 

“Is that gross to you?” 

“No.”

“Are you interested in that at all?”

“Right now?” Finn smirked.

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

Finn flipped over so he was leaning over Puck. He kissed him, long and passionately. “Hell yes, I’m interested. You really want me to do that to you?”

“Yes. I want it a lot.”

They kissed again, and were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“What?” they shouted together. Kurt took that as permission to open the door. 

“Kurt!” Finn yelled.

“Dude! Kinda busy here!” Puck said.

Kurt just laughed. “Oh my God! The gay sex! They are having the gay sex! Yuck!”

Blaine came up behind Kurt, saw what was happening, and moved Kurt out of the way. “Kurt, come on. Let them have their moment.” He pulled the door shut, apologizing. 

They could hear Kurt saying, “You have no idea how much I enjoyed that, Blaine,” before Kurt yelled through the door, “Oh yeah, we should shovel before it gets dark again.”

Puck and Finn looked at each other and laughed. “I supposed I had that coming,” Finn said.

“Yeah, you did.” Then he sighed. “Fuck, more shoveling. How bad can it be out there? We just shoveled a couple of hours ago.”

Finn grabbed his phone and turned it back on. They had all turned their phones off to conserve the batteries. “Dude, it’s almost 5:00. It’s been hours.”

“Damn. Time flies and all that shit,” Puck said with a smirk.

“Yeah, it does.”

 

They got up, dressed in all their layers and went outside in the cold to shovel. They all guessed they’d gotten another foot of snow, and Blaine said that they could still get another foot before morning, but that winds should be dying down soon, and that there wouldn’t be any ice. He also checked the power company’s site, and some places were getting power back.

“God, I hope we do. It’s going to be really cold tonight without heat,” Finn said.

“We’ll have to get the sleeping bags out and use them as blankets,” Puck said. “Those are really warm. It’ll be like camping.”

“Oh yes, I do so love to camp,” Kurt said dryly. “What a treat this will be.” 

“Careful, your eyes may freeze if you keep rolling them that hard,” Puck said.

Blaine laughed, and Kurt just huffed. “I think we’re done, or as done as we can be for now.”

“Any word on the streets?” Finn asked.

“The news site said they were so busy getting and keeping the main streets cleared that they may not get to the side streets until tonight or tomorrow,” Blaine said.

“I bet Mom and Burt aren’t coming home tomorrow,” Finn said.

“So far, their flight hasn’t been cancelled, but they are watching it,” Kurt said.

“How do you know all this?” Finn asked.

“You were otherwise occupied all day,” Kurt laughed. “We took some time to communicate with the outside world.”

“You didn’t, uh, tell anyone?”

“Finn, of course not. You know how I feel about outing people,” Kurt said.

Puck just listened, and frowned. 

 

They ate a dinner of sandwiches, chips and sodas, and decided to play some board games. Puck was quiet until Finn said they needed a break in between games, grabbed him by the hand, and led him upstairs.

“Okay, what’s up? You’re too quiet.”

“Nothing.”

“Dude, we said total honesty. Tell me, please.”

“Why did you ask Kurt if he had told anyone about us? Do you not want people to know?” Finn knew this was a serious subject, but Puck looked really adorable when he pouted like this. Yep, he was so fucked.

He took Puck by the hand and pulled him to the bed. “I don’t know. I said that because you and I hadn’t talked about it, and I didn’t know if you do or not. I didn’t want him saying anything until we had talked about it.”

“Okay, that’s fair. It just hit me the wrong way. What do you think? I don’t want this to be some dirty little secret. I don’t want to hide my boyfriend.”

“I’m your boyfriend?” Finn blinked. 

“Uh yeah. Was that not clear? This is feelings. You don’t do casual sex.”

“You don’t do relationships.”

“I want to with you. So are we boyfriends? I don’t think I can do casual with you.” Puck paused. “Didn’t we have this conversation?”

Finn laughed. “Not this clearly we didn’t. Yes, this is feelings. No, I don’t do casual. I really can’t do casual with you of all people. So yes, we are boyfriends.”

Puck pushed him down on his back and kissed him, hard and, if Finn guessed correctly, possessively. He kinda loved it. “Damn right we are.”

Finn blushed, yet again. “So are we telling people?” 

“I say yes. I’m dating the quarterback of the football team. Why would I hide that?”

“And I’m dating the hottest guy in the school. Why would I hide that?”

“You really want to brag about me?” Puck asked quietly.

“Dude, you’re awesome. You may try to be badass all the time, but you’re already a great boyfriend. Of course I’ll brag.”

“Fuck.” Finn knew the look Puck got when things got a bit too overwhelming, so he hugged him, and took him by his hand, and led him back downstairs to play games and drink some beer.

 

It wasn’t yet eleven, but all four boys were exhausted. The house was cold, they’d shoveled twice, had a few beers (even Kurt), and for Finn and Puck, the day was emotionally heavy, too. They’d played board games, some card games, and when Finn started to fall asleep while they were talking about Mr. Schue’s plans for regionals, they all decided it was time for bed.

Upstairs, Finn dug two thick sleeping bags out of his closets, and brought one into Kurt’s room. The door was open, so he just walked in, and said, “Hey, brought this for you in case you need it.”

“Thanks, Finn,” Blaine said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Kurt said. “How are you?”

“Exhausted. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He turned and started to walk out, but stopped when Kurt kept talking.

“No, really. How are you? Are you okay with everything that’s happening?”

“Dude, I’m fine. Really. I’m sure I’ll want to talk later, but right now, I want to just crash.”

“Are you all dating?” Kurt was persistent.

Finn sighed. “Yes, we are. We are boyfriends. I’m happy. Can I go to bed now?”

“You’re boyfriends?” Kurt squealed.

“Yes, that’s what he said,” Blaine interjected. “I’m sure they’ll tell us all about it tomorrow, but he’s falling asleep standing up. It can wait. Night, Finn.”

Finn just stood there, unable to move he was so tired. “Finn! Go to bed before he asks another question,” Blaine laughed.

“Oh right! Thanks! Night guys!” He left the room, went into his room and directly into the bathroom to brush his teeth (he is a considerate boyfriend, after all), then took off his sweats, and fell into bed next to Puck.

“”Bout time, dude,” Puck muttered.

“Sorry, Kurt had all these questions. Wouldn’t stop talking,” Finn mumbled. He leaned over and kissed Puck. “Night.” They were asleep within minutes.

 

Finn woke up in a sweat around three. Puck was wrapped around him, but he looked around and noticed the light in the bathroom was back on. He got up, took the sleeping bag off the bed and threw it in the corner, turned off the bathroom light, took his t-shirt off, and climbed back into bed with his boyfriend. 

“Where’d you go?” Puck mumbled.

“Lights are back on. I was hot, so I ditched the sleeping bag and turned off the bathroom light.”

“Cool.”

Finn wrapped his arm around Puck, spoon style, and they both went back to sleep.  
  
  
  



End file.
